Sunland Dragons
The Sunland Dragons are the dragons that live on the continent called the Sunland. They are strict and can be very judgmental and biased. They have had a hatred for gryfons ever since Kajar and his followers killed one of their own and stole their treasures. They are a orderly species, with dragons taking on specific jobs. They will often judge each other by the season they were born in. Sunland dragon's lifespan is a single year. Information Sunland dragons are described as serpent-like, with manes that flow down their backs and wings like a swan's. Skyfire, Page 359 Their heads are long and elegant, with noses ears similar to a deer's. They also have fur growing from around their jaw, forming a sort of crest along their neck and back. Long, delicate whiskers flow from their noses, and their eyes are described as large and slit-pupiled, like a lizard's. They have slender talons, which enables them to craft the treasures many of them love. Skyfire, Page 360 Their horns are described as long and branching, with females having smaller horns than the males. A Shard of Sun, Page 255 Sunland dragons tend to have bright-colored or shiny scales. They usually mate in their second season, and can produce usually one to two eggs per month. Good Reads: "Ask the Author": Jess E. Owen The Effect of Seasons and Elements on the Sunland Dragons Seasons effect the elemental 'attribute' of each dragon. Each element has an effect on each dragons personality, and even how it is viewed in the kingdom. Elements are also important in how the dragons fight, as each element has a different fighting principle to learn. Summerborns Dragons born in the summer have the element of fire, and tend to be aggressive and dominate. A Shard of Sun, Page 264 When learning to fight in the element of fire, the dragon is expected to be aggressive and to attack. A Shard of Sun, Page 235 Some Summerborns include * Kagu Autumnborns Dragons born in autumn are of the element of wind, and tend to like change and adventure. When learning to fight in the element of wind, the dragon is expected to move quickly and evade the enemy. Some Autumborns inculde: * Natsumi Springborns Those born in spring are described to be of the element of earth, and tend to be steadfast and grounded. In the arena, when learning to fight in the element of earth, the dragon is expected to stand strong and defend. Some springborns include: * Amaratsu * Terasu Winterborns Winterborns are gifted with the element of water, and are often looked down upon. Often scorned and mistreated, Winterborns are accused of following the easiest possible path to obtain what they want. Its is said that winterborns tend to have very difficult lives, because they are ruled by their element. Being ruled by water means that winterborns are ruled by their heart. Rashard's nest-son and wingbrother, Hikaru, was born in winter. When learning to fight in the element of water, the dragon is expected to flow like the element itself, moving smoothly around the opponent, and use their energy against them. Some Winterborns include: *Hikaru *Suijen Known Sunland Dragons *Ai *Amaratsu *Hikaru *Isora *Kagu *Natsumi *Terasu *Ume References Category:Dragons Category:Species